


A Bad Time

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia helps Laura take a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Time

**Author's Note:**

> Follow-up to "Alive."

“Do you need any help?” Lydia asked Laura. “I don’t want to bring you back from the dead only to have you drown in my bathtub.”

After untying Peter and leaving his unconscious-but-healing body at the lot that used to be the Hale home, the two women had made their way back to Lydia’s. Now, Laura was trying to take a bath, but she was still weak, which was making the task difficult.

“I hate to ask, but I could use some help standing up” said the brunette.

Slowly, the redhead helped the werewolf rise and wrap herself in a towel. As they were making their way to Lydia’s bed, the door to Lydia’s room banged open.

“Lydia, you are not going to believe what Peter is telling Derek-” began Malia.

“Malia, what did we say about always knocking first?” Stiles on his girlfriend’s heels. “Lydia might be busy…” he trailed off, taking in the sight of the two women, one who was supposed to be dead and was practically naked.

“Oh, wow, clearly we’ve come at a bad time” he said, grabbing Malia’s hand and pulling her backwards out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Just wait until Derek hears about this” he said, turning to Malia.


End file.
